


Love Center

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash just opened a daycare, so who is this 'stranger' always showing up?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 19
Kudos: 194





	Love Center

Ringing softly, the doorbell signified a new customer. Ash glanced upwards, Pikachu hanging off of his shoulder and cooing. The man stared at Ash, before glancing around while taking off his hood to reveal fiery red hair.

“Welcome to the pokemon daycare!” Ash greeted, “My name is Ash Ketchum, this is my partner Pikachu!” Pikachu gave a chirp of greeting. “How can we help you?”

The man seemed to relax, walking over to Ash. “Are you the only one here? Only... person?” Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, before nodding. 

“But don’t worry, I’m very capable.” 

“I know.” Ash raised an eyebrow. “I’ve heard a lot of good things from here of course.” There was a moment of silence before Ash grinned, patting Pikachu.

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just want to help take care of pokemon.” The man smirked, letting out a Charmander and watching Ash’s eyes gleam. “Oh, they’re so cute!” Charmander took one look at Ash and ran up to hug his leg. The man blinked as Ash hoisted Charmander up, cooing and tickling Charmander’s stomach. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he also chirped at the starter.

“Huh… I should have known,” he sighed, a stoic expression on his face as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie.

“How long do you want to keep Charmander here, mister…?”

“Call me Wataru,” the man answered. “Can you handle her for the night? I have to get some work done, and I know from personal experience having a baby pokemon does not help, especially one that hisses at literally everyone… except me and you, apparently.”

Ash blinked, before grinning. “Thank you for trusting me!” Wataru gave a stiff nod, dramatically turning around and marching out the door. Pikachu sweatdropped, before giggling and pointing out the door. “Yep, you’re right, Pikachu… Charmander, want me to show you around?”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Are all those your pokemon?” 

Charmander perked up from within Ash’s embrace, waving to her trainer. Ash startled, glaring at Pikachu before standing to face Wataru as he walked in. “My pokemon? I practically live here, but apart from Pikachu over there and occasionally Bulbasaur, my pokemon are usually back at Professor Oak or Kukui’s.” He then mumbled to himself, “Big emphasis on usually.”

Wataru watched Charmander snuggling closer to Ash, stepping over a sleeping Eevee. “All of them seem so close to you though! Pokemon don’t normally get this attached to a trainer if they already have one, right?” Pikachu gave a soft chirp, shrugging.

“Oh, those pokemon are in the back. These guys don’t have a trainer.” Ash rocked Charmander back and forth as Wataru froze. “Some of them are previously captured pokemon that got abandoned, some of them are wild.” Wataru raised an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, they all know to behave.” 

“You have enough resources to take care of them all?” Pikachu narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his face.

Ash nodded, giving Charmander to Wataru, chuckling when Charmander immediately tried to eat Wataru’s shirt. “I understand your worries, and if it helps you, I could show you around? My customers don’t usually come this early after all.”

“Ah, alright?” 

“Pikachu, watch the counter for me!” Pikachu gave a loud chirp of affirmation, and Ash led Wataru back to his ranch. It was like Professor Oak’s ranch, just shrunk down. 

“...Whoa.”

Ash smirked. Was that fondness in his eyes? “The place isn’t perfect, but it gets the job done.” The grassland was dotted with patches of forest. A section of the ranch was covered in rocks scattered around a cave, which led up to a small mountain. A large pond resided in the middle of the ranch.

Wataru side-eyed Ash, tickling Charmander’s belly. “How do you maintain all this alone?” Like on cue, a Tauros trotted by, nuzzling Ash’s hand.

“I don’t. The wild pokemon helps.” Ash grinned, patting the Tauros. “This is their home after all.”

Wataru stared at Ash with a smile. “That’s just like you, I should have guessed.” Ash curiously perked up, and Wataru glanced off. “So you have those pokemon, you also have baby pokemon and pokemon eggs around here, right?”

“Oh, yeah, they’re in the nursery over there!” Charmander hopped out of Wataru’s arms, racing off, making Ash chuckle. “And Char knows where she belongs.” They walked over to an extension of the main daycare, warm air blasting them the moment Ash opened the door. 

Wataru glanced around. Tiny eggs in blankets. Baby pokemon quietly snoozing away. Ash checked over each of them until he looped back to Lance, smiling up at him. “...Wait, you’re really showing me this.”

Nodding, Ash whispered, “Yep!”

“So are you going to let every customer with even the smallest doubts in here?”

Ash furrowed his eyebrows. “No, of course not, what do you take me for? They could hurt the pokemon!” Charmander clung to Ash’s leg, and he picked her up.

“...And you’re saying I can’t.”

“Well you’re another story. I trust you.” Charmander chirped to her trainer, waving a chubby hand.

Wataru gave Ash an incredulous look. “Why?” Before Ash could even think of a response, a soft coo reached their ears. Ash couldn’t help but chuckle when Wataru’s eyes widened, perking up. “That’s a Dragonite.”

“Indeed.” Wataru ran out, eyes gleaming as Dragonite flew down in front of the nursery. “I did not expect my Dragonite-” Ash started.

“Wait  _ your _ -When did you-Why didn’t I  _ know _ about  _ this _ ?”

Ash rolled his eyes as Wataru circled his Dragonite, grinning when Dragonite hugged Wataru. “Jeez, was I supposed to tell you?” Wataru didn’t respond. Ash’s grin became softer. “You’re welcome to bring more dragon pokemon if you’d like.” Wataru froze, but Ash only patted Charmander’s head with a laugh.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash was surrounded by baby pokemon when the doorbell rang, and they all perked up. When Wataru stepped into the daycare, all the baby pokemon leaped at him. Ash rolled his eyes, tossing a few extra logs into the fireplace before wrestling the pokemon off of Wataru. Pikachu only watched in amusement from the counter.

“Come on, guys, ease off the guy already.” The baby pokemon all pouted but obediently nodded. 

“...Is this gonna be a regular occurrence?” Wataru asked, cradling a baby Dratini in his arm like it was normal for him. Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances as Dratini slithered off.

Ash shrugged. “If you are.” When Wataru glanced off, Ash narrowed his eyes. “So… Want me to look after Char again?” Wataru nodded, letting the pokemon out and watching her immediately bury herself within the burning logs with a sweatdrop. 

Chuckling, Ash squatted next to the fireplace. Charmander rolled around in the soot, tail lazily swaying back and forth as she got comfortable. Pikachu rolled his eyes, crouching down and watching over the baby pokemon as they played.

Wataru tilted his head when Ash sneezed, asking, “Are you alright?” 

Ash sniffled, nodding with a laugh. “Totally! I should be asking you that question!”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine.”

Ash scooted forward. “Want a hug?”

After a wince, Wataru shook his head. “That’s ok.” Pikachu’s tail twitched as he peeked over.

“...Well I’m always here if you need me.” Wataru hummed in agreement, and they both fell silent. 

The silence was only broken when a loud shattering sound. Pikachu winced, hopping next to the baby pokemon and comforting them. 

Ash and Wataru both stared back at the fireplace. Charmander left. They both sighed. 

“Sorry about her.”

Ash shook his head with a laugh. “Don’t worry about it!” Before Wataru could say anything, Charmander, covered in soot and dust, tackled Ash. Wataru burst out laughing as Charmander pressed a stray coin she found against Ash’s face, chirping happily. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash yawned, flicking the lights of his daycare on. He did his daily routine. He checked on each egg, wrapping their tiny blankets tighter. He made sure all the wild pokemon were well. He greeted Wataru. He was going to confirm that every pokemon on the ranch were-

Wait.

Ash stared at Wataru, who was in a suit. “What.”

“Oh, you’re here! You know, it’s strange to see you without your Pika-”

“Of course  _ I’m _ here, I live here! How long-” Ash deeply sighed, rubbing his eyes. “If you were anyone else, I really would have arrested you.” Wataru stifled a laugh, and Ash glared at him. “Have you just been here in the dark the whole time?”

“I won’t answer that question.” Ash deadpanned at Wataru. “And uh, Char wanted to visit. So here we are.”

“Oh,  _ that’s _ why, huh?” Rolling his eyes, Ash shrugged. “Can I get you anything?” He glanced upwards at the time. “Wow it’s really early uh, do you want coffee?” Wataru’s eyes gleamed as he nodded.

Ash raised an eyebrow, stepping into the kitchen. All the counters were completely cleared. One look at Wataru, and Ash knew exactly what he had done. 

Wataru had an amused expression when Ash pouted before casually shrugging. He froze when Ash leaped onto the countertop, scampering up onto the cabinets. Before Ash could grab the coffee maker, he slipped. Wataru caught Ash. 

“What were you thinking?” Wataru hissed. 

Ash placed a hand against his head, eyes out of focus. “Oh, sorry. I’m normally more coordinated than this.”

“What? I’m the one who’s sorry! You could have gotten hurt!”

Ash shrugged, hopping onto the ground. “But I didn’t. And don’t worry about it, I heal fast.” Wataru still looked conflicted. “Do you... want to ask me something?”

“No- I mean, yeah, but…” Wataru fidgeted with the edge of his suit. “Should I come back later?”

“What did you want to ask?”

“...Never mind.” Ash felt the urge to yawn but suppressed it. “Look, Ash, I’ve done enough already, I shouldn’t.” Wataru reached up for the coffee maker, hesitantly handing it to Ash. 

As Ash made coffee, he said, “You’re still always welcome to talk to me.” Wataru fell silent. “How do you want your coffee? Expresso? Cappuccino? Mocha?”

“...I sometimes have a latte macchiato with breve instead of milk.” Ash raised an eyebrow. Wataru flushed in embarrassment. “Or just coffee with some sugar and cream. That’s fine too. It’s what I normally get anyways.”

“Oh no no no, don’t worry, how do you make it?”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“And there you go! Fresh cup of coffee.”

Wataru bit his lip when taking the coffee from Ash. “You’re  _ sure _ .”

“‘Course!” Ash blinked when Charmander popped out of her pokeball, leaping into his arms. “Hello, Char, how you doing?” he cooed, patting Charmander’s head. “Well, Char visited me, do you want to go now?”

Wataru took a sip of his coffee, glancing off. “I still have a while before-” He froze. 

After a moment of silence, Ash nodded. “Oh, feel free to stay then.” Ash chuckled as Charmander curled up in his arms, glancing off and covering his yawn. 

Wataru narrowed his eyes, placing the coffee onto the counter. “Now that I think about it, what are you doing here?”

“I run this-”

“You know what I meant.” 

Charmander stared up at Ash, who simply shrugged, yawning once more. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

Wataru raised an eyebrow, swirling his coffee cup while it’s on the counter. “You’re not usually this tired.”

“How would you know?” Wataru didn’t say anything. “Look, I know you’re not just here because of Char. What did you want to ask me?” 

“...Can I, rant to you about work for a minute?”

“You’re always welcome to,” Ash said in a soft voice, stroking Charmander’s head. 

Wataru jolted, putting his hands out. “I’ll pay-”

“It’s alright.”

They stood there in silence for a moment. Wataru glanced off, picking his coffee back up. Charmander hissed up at her trainer, snuggling closer to Ash. Fidgeting with the edge of his suit, Wataru shrugged. “My job is... stressful. There are so many meetings and paperwork. I’m always tired-” He froze. “Not that my job is as bad as the champ-”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ash cut in, nuzzling Charmander’s cheek before rubbing Wataru’s back. “...Thanks for telling me.” Wataru nearly dropped his coffee. “So is this why you’re here in my daycare at the break of dawn?” Ash gestured up at the shelves. “Why you organized my kitchen? To distract yourself?” Charmander chirped in agreement before drifting off to sleep. 

  
Wataru gave his sleeping Charmander a betrayed look before hesitantly nodding. 

“And you do know that you can visit just for the sake of visiting, right?”

“Yeah sure.” Wataru narrowed his eyes when Ash held onto the counter, holding Charmander tighter. Before Ash could even say anything, Wataru stepped forward and placed a hand on Ash’s forehead. “You’re going to get sick if you keep this up.”

“You have experience huh. And people normally ask me how I’m doing first, you know.” 

Wataru stepped back, returning Charmander. “No I do not have experience.” Ash raised an eyebrow as Wataru continued, “And don’t change the subject on me.”

“...But-”

“Nope.” Wataru put his coffee back down, holding out his arms. After Ash hesitated, he dropped them. “I mean, I don’t expect you to trust me.”

“I do!” Ash sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But the daycare-”

“None of the other daycares open this early.”

“You’ve been to other-”

“Go to sleep, Ash.” Ash didn’t say anything, only yawning in response. Wataru rolled his eyes, scooping Ash into his arms. 

Ash froze for a moment before unconsciously leaning against Wataru, eyes closing. “Mmm, thanks, La-” Wataru froze, but Ash was already asleep.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

And so, Wataru came by Ash’s daycare every day, sharing smiles across the room, chatting with Ash about the day, getting a cup of coffee. Every single day. Stepping over random sleeping Eevees or Pikachus had practically become second nature for Wataru.

One day, while Ash was munching on some cereal while looking over the pokemon in his daycare, Lance slammed the door open, cape lurching forward. The tiny greeting bell only made Lance more nervous as Ash raised an eyebrow. 

“Lance, what-” The sound of a crowd reached them, and Ash gestured the Kanto and Johto champion over. Lance padded behind the daycare counter, hunkering down next to Ash. Pikachu rolled his eyes, hopping onto Ash’s shoulder.

A crowd of people walked by, some of them peeking into the daycare. One of the strangers even stared at Ash, asking, “Do you know where Champion Lance went?” Lance shrunk into himself even more. 

Ash shrugged, walking in front of the stranger while tickling Pikachu’s cheeks. “Oh, Lance? Haven’t seen him. He probably went back to, you know, the logical place, his office.” The stranger wanted to ask more, but Ash and Pikachu both glared at them. “I’m sorry, if you don’t have a pokemon for me to take care of, you can just leave.” And so, they were left alone. 

Ash handed Lance his usual coffee order before sitting next to him. “...Hello, Ash. Nice to see you again, and, thanks.”

“Anytime.” Ash leaned against the back of the counter, Pikachu in his lap. “I’m so glad I’m the champion of just-”

“Two regions. Congrats, by the way.”

“Oh, thanks!” Ash grinned as Pikachu hopped back onto his head with a chirp. “But I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that.” 

Lance casually sipped the coffee with a satisfied hum. “The paparazzi aren’t usually  _ that _ bad. I just don’t want to deal with them today.” He ran a hand through his fiery red hair. 

“Ah. So how’s Char-” Ash froze. “Uh.” Pikachu facepawed, trying to stifle his snickers.

“...How long have you known?” 

Pikachu laughed. “Ever since you stepped into my daycare.” Ash’s eyes had an amused gleam in them as Lance sighed, letting Charmander out. Charmander leaped at Ash, curling around Ash’s neck and chirping happily to Pikachu. Lance peeked over the counter before standing up, almost instinctively pulling Ash to his feet as well.

“Can I… let my other pokemon out?” Lance asked, setting his coffee aside.

“The more the merrier!” Ash exclaimed, darting onto his ranch. Lance followed Ash to the center, letting out his other current pokemon. Pikachu couldn’t help but sport a dangerous smile, chirping excitedly with Charmander.

His Gyarados and Kingdra roared from the pond. Dragonite waved to Ash, curiously glancing towards the sky. Charmander’s eyes gleamed when greeting Salamence, hopping onto him as he flew off. Altaria gave a happy coo, immediately flying off as well, much to Lance’s exasperation.

Ash chuckled when Dragonite stepped forward, patting his head. Lance blinked when a Dragonite coo came from above, sporting an awed expression when his own Dragonite flew up to greet Ash’s. Lance watched the two Dragonites twirl in the air. Pikachu scampered down and waved to the two.

“Are you this good with  _ every _ pokemon?” Lance asked, glancing back at Ash, who was currently cooing to Gyarados and Kingdra. “...Guess so.” Gyarados nuzzled Ash’s face, playfully splashing him with a tail flick. Kingdra practically leaped out of the water, growling at Ash like a friendly Rockruff before diving into the water.

Lots of the other Azurills and Feebas chirped to Ash. Even pokemon who usually stay in the middle of the pond came over to say hi before departing back.

Ash exchanged glances with Lance. “Want to go check on the others?” Lance sweatdropped when he spotted his Salamence and Charmander on top of the mountain, the latter playing in the rough terrain with the native pokemon there.

“Altaria’s probably gonna get mad at me if I don’t, so let’s do that first.” Pikachu rolled his eyes with an amused chirp, climbing back onto Ash’s shoulder.

Ash nodded, glancing over the ranch. “Where’d you think Altaria-”

“The forest.” Lance rolled his eyes, walking side-by-side with Ash across the grassland. 

Rattatas scurried by. A Nidoran’s ears twitched. A few Oddishes curiously stared at them, and a Vulpix trotted next to Ash for a few seconds before hopping away. Ash and Pikachu greeted them all.

“...Aren’t you going to ask why I did all this as Wataru?” Lance asked out of the blue.

Ash shrugged. “You’re also the person to come during the middle of the night for coffee.”

Lance flushed in embarrassment, clearing his throat. “Well, it wasn’t part of the plan.” Ash tilted his head, tickling Pikachu’s cheeks. “You see, I’m supposed to check new daycares and see if they’re fit to take care of pokemon. And yeah, I didn’t have to check whether you’re trustworthy or not, but...”

“I don’t blame you.” Ash gestured over the ranch. “I’ve heard of all the abandoned or abused pokemon appearing around the region, and I just had to help!” His eyes turn serious. “They deserve better.” 

Lance hesitated for a moment before reaching forward and patting Ash’s back. “You’re a good person.”

“No, I’m a person.” Ash crossed his arms. “I shouldn’t be praised for being a decent human being. I’m not being nice simply because I get something out of it.” Pikachu cooed in agreement, pumping his fists.

Lance was silent. Ash smirked, running ahead into the forest. 

He waved at the Caterpies and Paras around, blinking when a shadow flew over. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he hopped off.

Before anyone else could react, Lance’s Altaria tackled Ash from the air, leaving behind a trail of white feathers. Lance sweatdropped when Altaria screeched at him before nuzzling Ash.

“...Well I’m already covered in feathers, I’ll help with grooming,” Ash said, chuckling when Altaria hummed. “And Pikachu, you know what to do.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Well, there he goes.” Lance shielded his eyes from the sun as Altaria zoomed away, probably terrorizing the innocent pokemon around the forest. The cave was silent for a second. 

Even the Digletts and Zubats were silent.

Ash answered Lance with a sneeze, and the white feathers that covered them from head-to-toe drifted in the air. He tossed another branch into the fire Charmander started.

Pikachu sweatdropped, continuing licking at his ketchup bottle. He patted the bags of marshmallows and graham crackers and other sweets, from cookies to nutella, stacked upon each other, before chirping to Ash. Ash picked up one of the marshmallows, tilting his head. “Do you have somewhere to be right now, Lance?” Lance simply shrugged. Ash picked a few white feathers off of his jacket, chuckling when Charmander tackled him.

Salamence softly growled at Charmander, who pouted and leaped off. Ash stuck the marshmallow on a long branch before leaning back against Salamence. Lance watched Salamence purr at Ash, trying and failing to stifle a laugh when Charmander tried to burrow herself under Ash’s jacket. He blinked when Ash held out a long stick and the bag of marshmallows out to him. “Can I?” Ash hummed with a nod. Pikachu hopped next to Ash, who gave him a pat on the head.

Lance stuck a marshmallow onto the stick. Before Ash could say anything, Lance stuck it into the fire. Ash sweatdropped as the marshmallow caught on fire. Charmander simply laughed as Lance panicked, immediately pulling it out and shaking it around. 

Everyone sweatdropped, even the pokemon.

Ash stood up, reaching forward and holding Lance’s wrist, making it so Lance doesn’t fling the burning marshmallow off. After casually blowing it out, Ash raised an eyebrow. Lance awkwardly chuckled, handing the stick to Ash. “Do you… not want it?” Ash asked.

“What? No?”

Ash flicked the black parts of the burnt marshmallow off before popping it into his mouth. Silence. Pikachu rolled his eyes as Charmander cling to Lance’s cape, playfully climbing up and sitting on Lance’s shoulder. “Do you want to try again?” Ash asked.

Lance shrugged, hesitantly copying Ash as he skewered a marshmallow. He sat opposite Ash, both of them placing their marshmallow over the fire. Pikachu laid down next to Ash, eyes scanning the area.

Ash softly hummed, turning his marshmallow every so often, chuckling when Salamence gently head-butted him. By the time Ash pulled his marshmallow away, it was coated in an even caramel color. 

“Hey La-” Ash deadpanned as Lance continued staring between him and Salamence, his marshmallow burning above the fire. “Lance, your marshmallow.” Charmander laughed as Lance snapped out of his stupor, staring at his burning marshmallow. Ash and Pikachu exchanged amused glances as Lance finally put it out.

Rolling his eyes, Ash plucked the burnt marshmallow and handed Lance his own marshmallow. “You’re skilled at toasting marshmallows, I get it,” Lance mumbled.

“Wh- You can take it, you know.”

“But that’s your-”

“Oh, no, it’s my treat!” Ash tilted his head towards the bag of marshmallows, also handing Lance the bag of graham crackers. “There’s plenty more.” Charmander hopped next to Salamence, cooing up at him. Pikachu ran onto Salamence’s back, waving to Charmander as he playfully slid back down.

An embarrassed flush covered Lance’s face as he mumbled, “I’m probably gonna burn them as well.” Chuckling, Ash watched Lance sandwich the marshmallow with crackers. 

“I’ve done this a lot with my friends.” Lance curiously glanced at Ash. “Want me to teach you?” 

“...I don’t need lessons on  _ roasting a marshmallow _ , Ash.” Lance towered over Ash, a serious look in his eyes. “I’m the champion of  _ two regions _ -” Pikachu and Charmander exchanged amused glances.

“Jeez, Lance, relax!” Ash rolled his eyes, making Lance blink. The pokemon all rolled their eyes. “There’s no shame in learning more skills.” He stared at the s’more clutched in Lance’s hand. “You might even say, learning s’more skills-” 

Lance groaned, playfully shoving at Ash, who only laughed.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash stroked an egg, mumbling, “Don’t worry, little one, I’ll love you no matter what.” Pikachu also cooed in agreement, ears perking up as Ash walked into the nursery. They both stopped.

“...You sure have made yourself at home.”

Lance startled, nearly tipping his cup of coffee when sitting up. The papers around him rustled as he awkwardly waved from the floor. “Hey Ash! You wouldn’t mind if I worked here tonight, would you? I mean, Charmander’s already asleep, but...”

Ash and Pikachu both sweatdropped. Ash grabbed a mini blanket from the cabinet, wrapping it around the egg in his hands. “Hiding from your fans again?” He squatted next to Lance, teasing, “Is the  _ dragon master  _ scared-”

“Shut up, Ash.” 

Stifling a laugh, Ash patted Lance’s hair. “Don’t stay up too late.” Lance rolled his eyes, watching Ash leave.

_ Fifteen minutes later... _

Ash watched Pikachu curl his tail around the egg with a smile on his face. He supported a plate of sliced pecha berries as he went back to check on Lance once more. “Hey, you still up?” Lance gave a hum of affirmation, scanning a packet of papers. “I got your fav-”

“That’s alright.”

Deadpanning, Ash placed the plate next to Lance. “Go to sleep, Lance.” Lance answered him with a sip of his coffee. Ash facepalmed. “At least eat something, alright?” He walked off, going to check on the different pokemon.

_ Half an hour later… _

“When are you gonna go to sleep?”

“I’m almost finished, just five more minutes.” 

Ash deadpanned when Lance finished a full cup of coffee.

_ An hour later... _

Ash, in pajamas, dragged a table in front of Lance. Lance glanced up at Ash as he pulled a sofa chair out for him. They stared at each other for a few moments. “You should still go to sleep. The guest bedroom is-”

“Yeah yeah,” Lance mumbled, standing up with a stack of papers in one hand and squishing Ash’s cheeks with the other. “Why don’t  _ you  _ go to sleep already?”

Raising an eyebrow, Ash flopped onto one of the two sofa seats. “Moral support. Let me know if you need anything. Like,  _ sleep _ , maybe.”

Lance only sweatdropped.

_ Two hours later… _

Ash propped his head up with his arms on the table, watching Lance signing his name on different papers, the words blurring and wiggling on the pages.

“You’re an idiot.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Ash, you should really-”

“Go to  _ sleep _ .”

“Five more min-”

Ash hissed through his teeth, “You said that  _ hours _ ago!”

Shrugging, Lance tapped his pen against his cheek, going back to reading his paperwork. After a few more silent minutes, Lance asked, “Hey, what do you think about-” He blinked when Ash leaned against him, eyes closed. Lance toned his volume down. “Oh Ash…”

Fondly sighing, Lance rubbed Ash’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s like no intended moral or description or plot in here, but I had fun writing it! *thumbs up* Hope it cheered some of you up!  
> Random trivia: latte macchiato, or what I have it as, is milk on bottom (replaced with breve in the fic, basically just steamed half and half), then espresso, then foam on top!


End file.
